<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>神也会喝醉吗 by whatdoyousay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371393">神也会喝醉吗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay'>whatdoyousay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ThanZag - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus送了Thanatos很多蜜露和仙酒，Thanatos却从来不喝而是全部存起来，于是Zagreus决定送他点别的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>神也会喝醉吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanatos/Zagreus<br/>斜线有意义</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第不知道多少次逃脱行动。<br/>虽然每次来的神都是随机的，但Zagreus希望酒神能来，不止因为他和酒神合拍到一起对俄尔普斯恶作剧，还因为昨天他才发现Thanatos真的把他送的蜜露和仙酒都存起来了。不仅存了起来，还特地都整齐排列摆放在一个颇具艺术性的银色螺旋酒架上，挂在天花板，中间是散发柔和光芒的发光水晶，让整个酒架看起来像个精致的吊灯。Zagreus看到Thanatos飞起来和酒架齐平，看着酒架若又摆出那副沉思的样子。于是Zagreus决定送Thanatos一些别的东西。<br/>这也是Zagreus特地带着酒杯的原因，也许酒神会感应到酒杯的气息，也许拿着酒杯再喊酒神的名字他就会出现，像Thanatos一样？<br/>无论如何，暗灵还是要打，Zagreus一边举起他的剑一边在心中默念Dionysus，在清理过几个房间以后酒神果然出现了。<br/>所以这群神其实都是偷窥狂，上午发生的事他们能下午就传得人尽皆知。<br/>Zagreus选完了酒神的恩赐，用仙酒做交换请求酒神给他一瓶佳酿。<br/>“你也开始欣赏酒的滋味了吗？”酒神很好奇，“我这里有不少不同种类的酒，不知道你想要哪种？”<br/>“不单像您这样充满品味的神，其他也许对酒没有偏好的神也能接受的美酒。” Zagreus回答，“比如死神。”<br/>酒神露出原来如此的表情，随即又露出我都懂的微笑：“那你需要特别一点的酒，这瓶刚好合适，好好享受。”<br/>酒神的投影离开，留下一瓶装饰着葡萄花纹的酒瓶，Zagreus拿起来轻轻摇了摇，带着细闪的蓝色液体在瓶内晃动，折射出紫色的偏光，从外观看来是一瓶好酒。<br/>接下来还有一件事。<br/>Zagreus拿出Mort召唤Thanatos，Thanatos应声而来，施展魔法以后很快离去，Zagreus掐着Thanatos离开的瞬间邀请Thanatos等会来自己卧室，没有听到回应，但是Zagreus知道他会来的。<br/>N小时以后<br/>Zagreus走出血池，若无其事地和被惊醒装作努力工作的睡神打了招呼，走向卧室。Thanatos果然已经在卧室等他了。<br/>“这次我们要干什么？” Thanatos看到Zagreus拿出的与以往都不同的酒瓶挑了挑眉，“所以你又想让我陪你放松一下？为什么不去休息室呢？”他明知故问。<br/>“当然是因为我不希望被打扰。” Zagreus拿出送休息室顺走的两个酒杯，准备打开酒瓶。<br/>“嗯哼，酒神的气息。” Thanatos走近Zagreus，“但是你这里似乎并没有可以坐下喝酒的地方。”<br/>“我们可以坐在床上，反正这里够乱了不是吗。” Zagreus拔开瓶塞，液体从瓶口流出，然后——在万分之一秒之间急速膨胀变成了一颗椭圆形酒球，Zagreus和Thanatos面对变故都下意识伸手试图挡住对方，于是两个人都瞬间被包裹住，浸没在蓝紫色的液体里。<br/>一部分液体以惊人的速度被皮肤的毛孔吸收，仿佛这瓶酒就是需要用皮肤来饮用，过度吸收酒精让他们的脑子都变得有点昏昏沉沉，这酒里绝对掺了点别的什么，起码是能对死神起作用的东西。<br/>Zagreus和Thanatos都试图打破酒形成的屏障，然而很不幸酒里掺杂的东西也抑制了魔法的释放。<br/>酒球大约有一人高，一人半宽，但是里面装了两个人，所以Zagreus和Thanatos被屏障挤压，不得不摆出面对面拥抱在一起的姿势。虽然周围都是液体，但两人并没有被水淹没的窒息感，甚至还能说话，只有皮肤周围有隐隐约约水流过的柔滑，还有醇厚的酒香，撇开不妙的处境而言，这其实是很新奇的体验。<br/>Thanatos叹了一口气；“Zagreus，你以后能对奥林匹斯神保持一点应有的警惕心吗？不能因为他们和你是亲戚你就毫不设防，全盘接受。”他说这句话的同时感觉有更多的酒被吸收，身体开始产生躁动。<br/>“Well，我想酒神是好意。”受影响的显然不止Thanatos一个，Zagreus也觉得体温似乎有点过高。<br/>在狭小的空间里皮肤贴着皮肤，距离近到可以清晰的听到对方的呼吸声，Zagreus感觉到Thanatos温热的呼吸气流喷在他的脸上，和他的鼻息合为一体。<br/> 死神的体温一向偏低，而此时，Zagreus的体温让他感觉十分温暖。<br/>冥界昏暗的光线经过液体的过滤照只留一点余晖照在他们身上，让互相拥抱着的两具身体蒙上一沉朦朦胧胧的暗色光晕，Thanatos黑色的皮肤和Zagreus红色的眼睛在蓝紫色的液体重若隐若现。<br/>酒的温度不知何时升得很高，在高温的蒸腾下，Zagreus的皮肤渐渐渗出了一层薄薄的汗，汗水的光泽让Zagreus的皮肤有了一种像玉一样的温润质感，Thanatos把手放在Zagreus的腹肌上，手指一边顺着腹肌的纹路缓缓移动，一边随着Zagreus呼吸引起的腹部运动而起伏，划出一条弯曲的水痕。带着汗水的皮肤触感略黏，顺着皮肤移动时却又带着毫无阻碍的滑腻感。一种欲望迅速从Thanatos脑海中蔓延，抚摸他的皮肤，品尝他的汗水——Thanatos突然感觉到后脑勺被扣住，他还来不及反应，就被紧接而来的吻打乱了思路，欲望在火热的唇舌下迅速烧得更旺。他们的唇舌紧紧交缠，在这口舌之之间的战斗中谁也不肯示弱。<br/>双唇分开时，他们都在对方的眼中看到了对方的影子以及从身体深处燃起的火焰。<br/>如此狭窄的空间里，两人都被夹在屏障和对方的身体之间，任何轻微的移动都会引起皮肤的互相摩擦，Zagreus感觉到Thanatos长期拿着镰刀的手指上粗糙的茧回回磨蹭着他的皮肤，一种酥酥麻麻的感觉从被接触的皮肤处传递到了四肢百骸。<br/>他们的姿势变成了骑乘，Zagreus的腿被Thanatos托起，身体略微悬空，然后一根手指随着液体侵入Zagreus的身体，特殊又神奇的蓝紫色液体在这时候起到了很好的润滑作用。Thanatos用舌头一点点描绘着Zagreus皮肤，啃咬出一片黏糊糊的红痕。<br/>Zagreus已经硬起来的阴茎被Thanatos握住，缓缓上下滑动，他略微眯起红绿交加的眼睛，享受Thanatos带给他的快感。<br/>Thanatos抽出手指，把自己的阴茎对准穴口。<br/>“啊！”欲望进入的一瞬间，Zagreus完全不掩饰地叫出了声。<br/>Thanatos把阴茎抽出来，再整根插入，几次重复以后，抽插变得顺滑起来。<br/>“啊……Than……介意我……主动一点吗？” Zagreus把双手按在Thanatos肩膀上，身体稍微往上移动，然后又一用力坐下然后开始开始上上下下晃动，Thanatos握住Zagreus的腰配合Zagreus的节奏抽插起来，肉体相撞，发出的啪啪声被液体转化为湿滑又沉闷的咕叽声。<br/>整个酒球的液体都因为他们的动作产生的震动荡起涟漪，酒球的边缘弧形波浪起起伏伏。<br/>快感从身体深处蔓延开来，逐渐累积到难以承受的地步，身体还在不停吸收酒精，单此时他们那昏昏沉沉的大脑已经被多巴胺化成了一团充满粉色爱心的浆糊，脑子里除了不顾一切地黏在对方身上以外没有别的念头。<br/>“嗯……啊哈……”<br/>他们在快速而激烈的运动中同时到达了巅峰，随后紧绷的身体骤然放松，只剩下急促的喘息声和不断起伏的胸口，他们的脑子依然没能摆脱甜蜜又粘腻的状态，酒精更是在此时火上浇油，待呼吸稍加平复，他们又迫不及待地吻在一起，唇舌交缠，肌肤紧贴，酒变得浓稠了，液体在肢体的缝隙中流淌，带来丝滑又柔软的触感，放大了身体上每一片皮肤，每一个细胞的感官，将巅峰推得更高。<br/>现在的液体似乎已经不再是酒，而是醇香浓厚的蜂蜜，泡在蜂蜜里的神像落入蛛网的昆虫，被紧紧黏住，怎么挣扎也摆脱不了快感的漩涡，偶尔脑子闪过一丝清明，又立刻被对方的缠绵缱绻拖入甜美的深渊。<br/>至于需要多久他们才能从卧室走出来，谁知道呢，唯一可以确定的是死神又要旷工了。<br/>--END--</p><p>如果这次需要一个神背锅，那就决定是你了酒神<br/>肉竟然是短篇里最长的，最长的也还是这么短，唉</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>